


ycbg

by OKML



Category: Q - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OKML/pseuds/OKML





	ycbg

马克，用类似这个的设定写恶人道长x我  
当然不能那么变态玩弄过毒哥什么的，重点是毒经粑粑哪有那么弱！！  
段雪衣(段朗辰)x南北颜(女主名字也是秒想)  
男人穿着一身蓝白的道袍，眉间纹着太极图案，细眉轻挑，面里带笑，眼神里却有些一股说不出的味道。  
唐柒知道，那是隐藏在内心深处，嗜血的杀意。“魔道”沈空无，曾一个人在南坪山道屠尽百人，据说当时连那身纯白的道袍都染尽了血的颜色。他这个人，狠毒，危险，又善于伪装，嗜喜虐杀。

好吧，隐元会女主设定？  
武功高强。道长最初想收了她人头，结果没能成功。因为女主出现在道长大开杀戒后(好像是被围攻拿赏金)，坐在道长身后石头上抱膝望着天空悠悠出声，收割大批人头后体力有些不支的道长先是被小吓一跳，然后内心警惕外表装逼地提剑转身，看到女主手无寸铁，自己却被吓到，而且还那么装逼的不看他，心里不爽得很(主要是这个原因)，内心嗤笑一声，把女主当成好割的人头准备轻松拿下。后来因为什么原因而结伴踏上旅途。  
严肃逗逼风格。女主男主逗逼属性，一个淡定话痨一个炸毛狠戾，遇上了就是嘴炮噼里啪啦，都病得不轻。在初期女主老是想逗道长炸毛，反正他又打不过她，有点有恃无恐的样子。这样一路打打闹闹过了不短时日(一开始是好玩，但到了后来就是好玩+借着被道长习惯的行为来接近，也不确定道长的想法所以只好打幌子，但是到后面变本加厉有些玩脱了，而且女主特别喜欢以身试道长，不太重视自己，这点可以从不喜用武器和老是莽撞地到处亲身尝试好奇的东西看出)。但道长也有身为男人的尊严，整天被一个女子压一头，还不按牌理出牌，总是搞得自己措手不及狼狈不堪，极道魔尊的脸往哪儿搁？而那人似乎就是喜欢看自己冰山脸狼狈破开的样子，简直让人气结心烦郁躁(其实是因为道长也对女主朦胧有感觉了，但是被撩拨得不行，因为不确定女主的用意而烦乱忐忑)。  
有天在一个山洞过夜，道长忍无可忍终于怒气(欲火)爆发，不知道对女主做了什么，从此女主消停了。保持距离，陷入慢一拍状态。道长又不爽了。二人憋闷了好段时日，期间没谈过恋爱的故意追求别的姑娘求关注的道长有，走着走着就跳下湖潜水散心的女主(结果被目睹的路人告诉找人的道长是投湖)有，晚归的看见女主面墙在被子里蜷成小小一团的从此决定“恶人谷魔尊干嘛那么憋屈媳妇看上了就抢啊”的霸气mode全开道长有，当晚流口水被以为是眼泪的事后尴尬女主有。   
ps女主不喜睡床，从第一晚住店起连着几次都因为只有一间房，女主无所谓，然后就渐渐只要一间房了。女主睡里面，不易着易醒但该睡死还是很死，睡相潇洒，道长睡相也是奔放，头一次被挤得心烦的女主迷迷糊糊带着内劲踹下床，后几次女主直接到点睡不着了烦得很。但是见白天道长因没睡好脸色青白，又心软没敢用内劲，所以道长一大块的踹踹老是踹不下去还累到了自个儿。后来睡了几次就习惯了，到了半夜有时道长的胳膊还成了女主的人肉抱枕，有时是女主成了道长的人肉抱枕。然而在道长追姑娘了以后第一次住店，女主就很自觉的说要两厢房，道长努力掩饰自己有些惊讶的目光看着女主心里五味杂陈不知琢磨啥，女主在道长目光下(强装)很淡定。结果分房睡了一天以后再住店(都失眠了睡不好)，道长就开始总是想办法挡着女主自己去柜台付金，女主仰着个头问怎么不分房？道长一律回答只剩一间房了(还特别装，无奈啦开玩笑的嫌弃啦到后面直接霸气淡定了)。女主也神思恍惚没有细想。  
两人成了之后，女主想开启嘴炮模式，想想也舍不得了。就显得与往日不同，老是欲言又止，看得道长焦虑不已，就问她最近是干嘛，怎么突然安静了许多，是不是觉得他俩在一起不合适但又憋着，所以没话说了。女主想了想说：“不是，我怕你认真。”  
道长愣了片刻。“你觉得我没在认真？还是你把这当作游戏？”道长心中无名火起。  
女主见状把头摇得像个波浪鼓。“不是不是。是…我怕我说话会说得太过分，你会当真，怕你承受不住。”女主自己也不知道要怎么对待从斗嘴冤家变成恋人的道长，于是参照其他人，小心翼翼地不对道长说重话。道长无语。在心里咬牙切齿，她不是不主动，只是她主动的方向怎么有点不对呢。  
“你还是像以前一样和我说话吧。你这样婆婆妈妈的我不太习惯。”  
女主黑线。“哦。其实我也不太习惯。”女主觉得道长最后的眼神好像在算计什么直看得她后背发凉，是错觉吗？

“段道长，你们衣服那么白，在雪山上不会雪盲吗。”  
“收声。”你眼瞎吗，又不是纯白。  
“雪衣道长，你们纯阳宫养的羊会不会成精啊。”  
“闭嘴。”我大纯阳宫不养羊！  
……  
“道长，你的臀部……”  
“住！口！”   
龙女  
妹妹龙若，哥哥龙非，一对BG一对基  
大背景解析：  
庞大王朝的年轻君主和他唯一的小妹身负龙的使命，血统中的传承让他们俩中的一人不得不以牺牲自由为代价，在时机成熟时回归天庭，从此断绝人间爱恨情仇。因为哥哥在少年时已找到决定相伴一生的人，虽然人家可能还没同意，于是妹妹自愿为哥哥的幸福作出了牺牲，及笈后便隐居在城外，但是除了极少数的人其他所有人都以为公主一直深居宫中。  
如今的局势并不简单，朝臣和背后的世家大族、江湖势力，皇帝必须在几股势力中周旋以维护稳定。  
王朝的皇室就是百姓最大的信仰，在这一代这种信仰集中在小妹的身上，对外称附龙之人。就是公主会在一位君主一生只有一次的重大祭祀与五年一次的祈雨礼出现作为神使，显现神迹并祈福。  
原因剖析：  
妹妹不是一个标准意义上的皇室子弟，她和哥哥从骨子里都是不安分的人。但是妹妹比较淡定，责任心也比哥哥重一些，虽然有点遗憾，但是她并不抗拒也并不后悔自己的决定。也许眼下还有很多事未可下定论，但她没想去控制那么多，大事哥哥会负责，隐居民间不锁在宫里也算是在宿命点来临前的一份补偿。  
皇帝也忙得没空管妹妹，反正到时候回来就行了，再说人家还要和伴侣恩爱呢。身为一只单身狗女主每次见到他家那位都必叫嫂子表示不满。被夫夫反驳说你也去找一个啊，妹妹撇过头摆摆手说算了算了。   
细节：  
女主伪装成村姑，其实也不是她自己想的，是男主开头排除了她身份的几个大疑点后就真的只把她当作一个比较奇怪的村姑了。她也懒得解释，反正不透露一点是一点。  
女主也是搬了好几个地方才终于没有宫里的人找过来哭着请她回去。不过她知道这只是暂时的平静，在她哥的授意下太监宫女绝对比她要强大。她不想回宫帮她哥搞这搞那还被粉红气泡闪瞎。  
女主开始对男主是鄙视的，但是要装出村姑的样子，本来话也少，语气又很平淡，男主就不爽了，认为她是没见过世面的山野村姑，连讨好巴结都不会。但她也心善，没跟男主太计较些什么，没委屈到自己就行了，所以默默承受了一些无关痛痒的刁难。包括在之后的旅途中。男主本来想揭开她“伪善假面”的，结果屁大点回响都没有，愈发地不爽了。后来很冒犯地直闯进她卧房，因为她很久没出来，听见响动就大力推门进去了。看见女主背对着他蹲着收拾东西，站起一转身，手上拿着一根玉簪样的东西。男主一看，眼睛就亮了，那可是极品昆仑羊脂啊，很恶意地问，“不会是你——偷的吧？”女主看也没看他一眼，面色不改，转头把它收起来，胡乱诌了个来历，“这是我娘的遗物。”男主愣，有点尴尬，刚想说什么，就被女主打断，“顾公子难道不知，女子闺房是不能乱闯的吗，劳烦您出去时顺手关门。”顾公子神色复杂地冷笑：“……就你这也好意思称闺房？我府茅厕都比你这地方大。”顾公子拂袖而去，重重甩上了房门。  
开头男主和书童是逃避追杀误打误撞跑进了深山中的村落，又下着雨，只好向女主求避雨。说是避雨，实际上硬赖了几天躲过追杀。  
女主不会武功，但是有深厚的内力，其实是灵力，也背过些心法，不过不熟，也不想用。男主武功很高，一开始因为女主不会武功才放心留宿。  
男主的醒悟是由于皇帝跟他在夜晚宫里的“深谈”，被碾压了一番之后，神思恍惚地回到了下榻的偏殿。   
想了想男主还是不要这么弱智的好，有点让人讨厌，之前的设定细节中好像男主装gay，装纨绔子弟(虽然实际上也很显贵)，手上好像操纵着一个刺客组织……还是得好好想想，因为男主应该是两面派的腹黑，虽然可能之后才比较黑比较占有欲强烈…… 

人物设定：  
龙若，伪装成村姑的公主，对待感情大条，基本无反应，因为觉得感情麻烦，总体比较被动，一个懒惰的死心眼。  
龙非，腹黑深沉的皇帝，隐性逗逼(妹妹前发作)+妹控，断袖，cp未定，反正故事开始后他们每次出现都在秀恩爱，男女主感情停滞不前时更加刺眼。  
顾青：字子倓，丞相长子，其母早亡，编造自己有断袖之癖，借口让父亲把他赶出家门游历江湖。实际上要密访几个江湖势力与上古遗迹并调查，寻找他母亲留下的遗物、受疑似皇帝亲信的神秘人委托调查皇室秘辛、尝试拉拢中立国，顺便游山玩水等。这些丞相大人都不知道。可以看出他是个傲娇的逗逼。男主是慢慢成长的，一开始他一是伪装成断袖，对象就是跟着他出门的书童，书童表示很苦逼，我只是一只犬妖而已，书童最后被神医掰弯了。二是他门第观念很顽强，又很倔，错了也死不承认的那种，看不起女主山野村姑的出身，嘴比较恶毒，比如说服自己不要胡思乱想，他跟书童说“一个女人独自住在这种地方，还不知道被多少个人强过呢。说不定还是被迫出来避嫌的。”书童冷汗直冒，您积点口德啊。   
裴廉：给皇族看病看出名的神医，游医一枚，和万x谷应该没有关系，在龙若未出宫时有过一面之缘。后来在主线剧情中加入男主一行人，看见龙若发觉很眼熟，被龙若目不斜视把话盯了回去。“阿若，这是新同伴裴廉。他是游医，给皇族看病看出名的那个裴神医。这样路上有个照应。”  
龙若沉默。  
“……”有……有点紧张啊。真是的，怎么越看越像……  
“哦。”龙若皱了下眉，很快回复面无表情。眼神在书童，裴廉和顾子倓身上来回扫过，最后看着裴廉问顾子倓：“你新欢？”   
“咳，咳咳！”裴廉被自己的口水呛到了。 

感情线剖析：  
龙若的被动还不是最主要的问题，他们之间最大的阻碍就是顾子倓自以为是的行为方式，以及他有话不好好说，我不看它它就不存在的自欺欺人、层层逃避与封锁。这样就算龙若她不被动，也不可能巴着人家一个名义上的基佬死皮赖脸。顾子倓不是不会去爱人，他只是习惯了被爱，对与男女间的爱慕之情他从来都是take it for granted。而龙若则正好相反，在民间一个人过了这么多年，她习惯了不被爱。所以她显得不需要像其他女人一样被呵护也可以过的很好，女主也不稀罕那些因为女性身份所带来的呵护。话说回来，再加上男主本身对女主的身份就有偏见，到后期，如果说是对女主身份的抵触，不若说是对未来由于自己能力不足而爱情必然夭折的结果与极度想去触碰的迷茫，如果要洗白的话，那就只能说是其实顾子倓对真感情是思前想后很负责的了，他想给出最好的，然后还好女主她等得起。当然狗血的是，就当顾子倓意识到其实自己所考虑的都是狗屁时，对于天命来说早就为时已晚。要挽回并坚定女主的心不说，还要争分夺秒跟天庭还有朝廷江湖势力抢人，真是急煞人也。  
最大的波折在他们一行人到了北域，遇见苍阳王，为了到达他领地里的一处禁地取得秘宝，尽管知道女主和苍阳王有过节，如果让女主和他单独相处恐有性命之虞，男主受苍阳王和他的一名女性手下挑拨，那么一迟疑，就被怂恿着决定把女主交给苍阳王作“抵押”、“筹码“，还是“人质”，随便什么都好。龙若走下王府的台阶，与顾子倓相对而立，忽然露出了一个无忧无虑的微笑。却让顾子倓第一次觉得自己好像做了一件错事，心内没来由地慌。  
“保重，别担心。”  
她往后上了一步： 

“再见。”

苍阳王可以说是明恋女主，也可以说是想要拥有女主的力量，他的方式就是强取豪夺。因为女主受他手上迷息香和捆龙锁压制，再加上如果她反抗，男主一行人会受到苍阳王追兵围剿，女主没法使出内力，他一送走男主一行人就回去发动法诀，女主身上龙脉就被困住了，过程很疼，女主疼晕以后，苍阳王像得到一直渴求的珍宝般小心翼翼地打横抱起昏迷的龙若，向他卧房走去。

“呵……”龙若拖着步子僵硬而疲惫地缓缓走出大厅。  
好像说给自己听的一句话却如同万钧压在了顾子倓的心上。  
“明知你不是那样的人，却偏偏还有期待。  
“你说我是不是傻……”

“都给你了……都给你了。”她抬手遮住双眼，语调和缓，“……真的。什么也没剩下。”


End file.
